Mizu no Kami
by Magna Prime
Summary: Sent to live in another world as a baby Percy growsup to be a powerful shinobi and trys to live a somewhat normal life. But when a tragidy hits   Percy must return to the world he was born in.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again Magna Prime here

And I rewrote this story for ya so you don't get confused like someone did, now a lot of the naruto/Percy Jackson stories I've read had naruto in Percy's world so I decided to put Percy in naruto's world to be raised as a ninja. Now there will be parts from the Percy Jackson book last Olympian and Son of Neptune and maybe any other books if the original author writes them before I write the chapters. Also I do have in mind a wicked twist for Percy later on that you might like so enjoy also I own nothing, dang it!

Chapter 1

Around the time I was just an infant no older than one I remember an old looking guy standing over me with a sad look in his eyes. "I'm sorry Sally" he said before he opened a hole in the wall and sent me through it. The next thing I knew I was in an ally way cold and alone, so of course I did the only thing an infant could do in my situation I cried. I don't remember what I really did after that but t here I was in the leaf village. Well wish I could say life was easy but it wasn't for me. As I was grew up I had to scratch for any food I could get and sometimes I got into a lot of trouble cause it wasn't always the legal way to get it.

It wasn't till I was six that I was able to enture the ninja academy that way I could earn money to survive. It was there I meet my two closest friends Itachi and Rika Uchiha, shortly later we were put on the same genin team. I still had my share of troubles and it was always those two who got me through it, I had finally found my family. Our sensei was a beautiful red haired woman named was Kushina Uzumaki and she was tough as nails. A couples years later when we got back from our last tag team assignment we were ready to move on to anbu.

The three of us entered the hokage's office and there I saw a young blonde haired boy. "Hello lord Hokage" I greeted the old man, ah Percuse, Rika, Itachi I trust everything went well. Indeed lord hokage and I speak for all of us when I say we are ready to become Anbu black ops. "Hum indeed you three have surpassed so many expectations so I will push your paperwork through" the old man said. "Thank you lord Hokage" Itachi said, "ah who's this little cute little guy" Rika said looking over the little blond. Oh that's right you four haven't meet Rika, Percy, and Itachi this is Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto that's Itachi and Rika uchiha and he is Percuse, we all looked surprised this kid was our sensei's child. "Hi Naruto" Rika said using a motherly tone; "well if you'll excuse us we'll be getting something to eat" I said trying to get away so I could think this over. "Want to come naruto" Itachi offered, sure bye jiji, "don't worry we'll take care of him" I said as we left the old office.

As we walked down the street I saw that many people were giving us death glares but why exactly I wish I knew. When we decided what to eat I learned two major important things. 1. Never take Rika and Naruto out to eat ramen and 2. If you do you better have money to blow out your butt. After ten bowls each I had to cut the two off the only good thing was that Itachi spotted me some cash. But I would still have to work off ten b ranked missions just to get half back. We dropped the kid off and made our way to Uchiha compound we were greeted by little Sasuke.

"Hey kid long time no see" I said greeting the boy, hey Percy you kiss Rika yet, "ahahah" I muttered lost for words, I really regret telling him that I had feelings for Rika. "Why you ask Sasuke" Rika asked, I really wish she was not there, "because ever since he meet you he's been in love with you" Itachi said smirking. "Traitor" I whispered, oh Percy, I slowly turned my head afraid for my life when I got one heck of a surprise. For the first time in my life I got to kiss Rika Uchiha my raven hair sharingan mistress. Now was that so hard up front, caring, and open minded only three of the reasons love her.

"Well I will see you three tomorrow "I said, "sweet dreams Percy" Rika cood, I won't lie sometimes she can scare me and that was one of those times. My apartment was not very far from there, it was the only one that was closest to the river since water always calmed me down. That night I had a rather strange dream, well you see I've never told anyone not ever Itachi or Rika this but, I have this strange ability to control water without chakra and I can see things whether it be past present or future.

The water ability is the reason why I know so many water jutsus and is why I am also known as the Mizu no Kami. That night I had a really bad vision I saw Itachi slatering his entire family the only one I didn't see was Rika which gave me some hope for the future. This would require I speak to the Hokage since these visions were getting worse the last one almost as bad was when the fourth lord and sensei died by the kyuubi's claws .

The next morning I woke early enough to get to see the hokage before the others got there. I was lucky he would see me so soon, good morning lord hokage, Percy what seems to be the matter. I had another nightmare, "this makes five in two weeks" hokage said, this one was worse I saw Itachi killing his whole family only I didn't see Rika there so I can't tell if she will die when this happen and when it does I don't know. This is troubling Percy but your visions have always come true, my lord I will not allow this; I won't allow Itachi to ruin his life or lose Rika's to death. Percy death is natural and if you want I came keep you three on the same anbu team.

Thank you lord hokage, your welcome let me know if you have any more of these visions, as you wish I said leaving. That night me and the gang meet up and decided that for our sensei we would watch over her kid. An Anbu's life is alright I mean it's not as hard since we mostly watched over naruto/ raising him indirectly but we also got missions only we three could do. It was a few years before I had another vision and when I did this one was the worst of them all. I was running down a dark tunnel and I when I turned a corner I saw Rika right before she was stabbed in the stomach. No I weald running up to her, why I asked the killer not getting a good look at him. She was a traitor he said getting away, hold on Rika I'll get help, no Percy it's too late for me.

At that point I woke up in cold sweat more frightened than I had in decades, "so it's true I could be too late the next time" I said getting out of bed. Not much had changed after my team's promotion to Anbu but me and Rika got Itachi promoted to Captain as he was way more fit and powerful to lead the Anbu. So leaving my home I was amedeanty meet by Rika, hey there seaweed head brain, hey there Rika. Sleep well, not really but I'm good now, "alright well let's get moving" she said running off, "heh she's always on the move" I said as she went ahead of me.

When we made it to the hokage tower the old man was a good spirit as always. Good morning Percy Rika I have a SS-ranked mission for you today. Yes lord hokage we'll get Itachi and head out in a few minutes. I'm sorry but Itachi will not be going with you this time Sparrow another anbu he will be joining you. Your mission is to infiltrate one of Orochimaru's bases and bring back anything you can. "Yes lord hokage" I said as we left to get the job done, I could not shake the feeling that this was the mission Rika is supposed to be killed. And truthfully we could not have been sent into one of the most dangerous places ever.

Once we got down into the snake nest we had to fight our way to survive. Water style Water dragon jutsu I said hitting some of the guards, Amterasu Rika shouted getting several others. "Where's sparrow" I yeid to Rika,"not sure he just disappeared" she replied back. So doing a stupid thing I ran to find him. "Sparrow...Sparrow where are you" I yield running into a room, there I saw an amazing sight so many books and scrolls my guess orochimaru's jutsu vault. Jackpot I said pulling out a storage scroll and grabbing everything I could seal into the scroll. Then I heard a scream and started down a hall and when I turned a corner I saw Rika right before she was stabbed in the stomach. "No" I weald running up to her, why I asked the killer not getting a good look at him. "She was a traitor" he said getting away, hold on Rika I'll get help, "no Percy it's too late for me" she said holding me tight.

And like that I failed her I had let Rika die for the sake of the mission. Percy come closer she said, doing as she asked she place her smooth hand on my eyes. I felt something strange for a moment and when she removed her hand she said "let this gift be the protection I can't anymore". I could not believe it Rika gave me her sharingan, I looked into her sea blue eyes and with tears filling my eyes I sobbed "I love you". "I know I love you too sea weed brain" she said giving me one last kiss.

At that point time stood still as she died in my arms looking more peaceful than I've ever seen her. "Hum Rika...Rika no" I cried more tears than I ever did before in my life. That was when something triggered, the Mangekyo sharingan and the Amaterasu started to spread everywere. So I grabbed Rika's body and ran the heck out of there, I wasn't sure if sparrow got out and I really didn't care I completed the mission but failed my own. It took me a little longer since I had to carry Rika's body back but I got back to the village in a day. I walked up to the village gate and was spotted by the guards, identify yourself they said. "Tsukuyomi" I said getting them to pass out, "I'm in no mood for this" I said continuing my pace.

I decided that it would be best to take her to her family, but when I got there, blood and dead bodies were all over the place. "Itachi" I said walking away to give her a proper funeral, I made her a stone coffin with my earth style and placed some seal on it so it could never be disturbed. After I buried her in the ground I made her a tomb stone so whoever else knew her could pay their respects to her. I knew there was something rotten in the village so I decided to have a talk with the Hokage and the council. I reached the tower and found out he was already in the middle of a meeting and that was just what I needed.

"And that means with Rika and Percy dead there's no one we can send to lead an attack against Itachi" said old man Homura. "Indeed it is a shame about Rika, she was an exceptional Shinobi" old lady Koharu said. "Also that means young Sasuke is the only one with the Sharingan" some civilian council man said. "Water style: Water dragon Jutsu" I yield busting the door open while smiling with that one of my signature jutsu just done off. When everything cleared I walked in and said "Greetings from Hell", and trust me the look on their face was priceless. Percuse but you're supposed to be dead, not quite Danzo your guy failed to kill me.

"What are you talking about Percuse" the hokage asked your Sparrow he killed Rika when my back was turned. That was when sparrow tried to go for me neck, but luckily I caught him by the neck. "For my wife" I whispered using a kunai to stab him in the right eye then slighting his throat. "It's done Rika" I whispered bringing a smile to my face, "Percuse it's good to have you back" The Hokage greeted me. Thank you lord hokage now we're is Itachi, "he is on the run he killed his family only Sasuke survived" old man Homura said. I gave him a questionable look before saying "lord hokage I need to speak to you alone". Alright Percuse meeting adjourn, we went to his office and got to business, Lord Hokage it is stupid to believe any of this. I'm sorry Percy but it is true, hum...can I ask for a favor, "yes what is it" he asked?

May I have some time off to find my family, why is that, sir I'm almost sixteen and I just lost my wife and I need to know where I came from so I can also learn were my kekkei GenKai comes from. You have a Kekkai Genkai, yes my lord I can us water however I want without Chakra even if there's no water around and Rika...gave me her Sharingan. "Heh Percy I always said you could be the nidarame's reincarnation" The hokage joked. Now Percy you know what kind of position this will put you through, yes my lord I just have to know who my parents are and where I really came from. Very well Percy you may have one year to find your family, but by then you will have to be made a jouin and be put under CRA. "Thank you lord Hokage" I said leaving the tower to get home. This world seemed dark to me but I have to keep moving forward not just for me but for everyone I know.

Okay there's number 1 for ya redone so hopefully you don't get confused please review and if you must feel like you need to flame me keep it small please. Thanks to for being the first to review one my stories. Also I'm going to need ideas for whom to be in the harem for Percy so if you have ideas, she could be from Naruto's world or from Percy's home world. Bear in mind things will be different since Percy wasn't there to play hero to the god so some dead will still be alive.


	2. return

Hey you all sorry I was gone for a while so yeah I'm back and here's the next chapter for Mizu no Kami please enjoy also you should know by now nothing belongs to me.

Chapter 2

I tore through Orochimaru's book's hoping for something that could help me and I found what I was looking for. A transportation Jutsu that uses blood to find others with the same blood as mine. So I cut my hand and let some drip on my floor so I could return then I started to wave some hand signs. Ninja art: Art of blood telaportarion, and in that I was sent through a portal that lead to a world I really didn't want ot be at. The place was all metal and the people were strange but i could feel the pull of something that leads me to a smaller building. I walked up the stairs and walked down a hall till I got to an apartment door. Knocking I was greeted by a small girl, hi is the adults home I asked.

Mom there's some guy at the door, yes a woman walked up to me but then grew widened eyes Poseidan she asked me. No i'm well i'm not sure what I am to him my name's Percuse that got her into tears Percuse my baby boy. i tell ya I was glad and creaped out when she huged me but I felt more of a warm comfort than anything. Mom it's good to see you for the first time my I come in, oh yes please do, I walked in and saw another little boy sitting on the rug. Mike rebecca this is your older brother I thought was dead my mom said. Well that would explain alot, so were were you mike asked.

I was in Konoha you know the Life village in the land of fire were i'm a anbu officer. Ah were's that Rebecca asked what do you mean you should know where it is it's one of the most famous village in the world. Never heared of it Mike said you got a world map I asked, yes i'll get it mom said leaving the room. Mom gave me a book of maps and to my surprise my village wasn't there, I searched the maps over and over I even used my sharingan to read them better. It's not there I said looking deafeated but how can that be i've been living there for nearly sixteen years. Percy how old is you my mom asked, nearly sixteen why, you need to get to the camp, what camp I asked?

I was amazed in all the advancement of tec. this world had which isn't even my world. Mom used some metal cart and drove me to the woods, well this is we have to seperate. Mom what's going on I asked, Percuse Jackson in those woods there is a camp were you will get more answers than I can. Okay mom I said hugging her before leaving to inture the woods, at the end was a small village like camp. Hey you stop two twin boys said walking up, ah shinobi can you take me to your kage of whatever you call your leadder. How do we how you're not a spy, spy for what unless your enemies of Konoha. So you are a war spy, war the last great shinobi ended years ago and i know this isn't the water village.

We better take him to chiron one said, alright move in the other said pushing me with the flat end of a sword. Touch me with that again and i'll shove it up your butt I warned as I walked to the bigist house there. Hello a guy in a wheele chair said to us, I am chiron, a Centure and aparently the one inchrage of this villiage like camp. Together we climbed the sand dunes. A few hundred yards away, people were already streaming toward us, smiling and excited. I stopped at the dining pavilion and waited for them. I gazed across the valley and tried to remember something that would help me have some form of relation to this place. But whenever I tried zi just thought of me and Rika running around being kids we never got to be.

From the dining pavilion, you could see pretty much everything, hills ringed the valley, on the tallest, Half-Blood Hill, Thalia's pine tree stood with the Golden Fleece hanging from its branches well that's what they told me, magically protecting the camp from its enemies another thing I had no real clue about. The guard dragon Peleus was so big I could see him from here-curled around the tree trunk, lending up smoke signals as he snored.

To my right spread the woods, to my left, the canoe lake glittered and the climbing wall glowed from the lava pouring down its side. Twelve cabins-one for each Olympian god-made a horseshoe pattern around the commons area. Farther south were the strawberry fields, the armory, and the four-story Big House with its sky blue paint job and its bronze eagle weathervane.

In some ways, I felt a small sense of home. And I could see it in the faces of the demigods and satyrs and naiads that ther was something major that they weren't telling me. Chiron the camp leader galloped into the pavilion first, which was easy for him since he's a white stallion from the waist down. His beard had grown wilder than antone i've ever seen. He wore a green T-shirt that said MY OTHER CAR IS A CENTAUR and a bow slung over his back. Greetings young one, Okay first off I'm not young i'm almost sixteen and I killed a guy at age seven so I dought I am a young one I stated. Oh my...did you just say you were almost sixteen? I then noticed a blonde beauty running in right behind him, and I'll admit my heart did a little relay race in my chest when I saw her. She didn't seem to care what clothes she was wearing like the common old orange camp T-shirt and jeans, or bronze armor. And her eyes were stormy gray that i'll addmet was very beautiful for a girl that looked like she was from the yamato clan.

"What happened?" She grabbed my arm "who are you" she finished looking over me. "The ship blew up," Chiron said "but he wasn't destroyed we don't know where-."Then a girl far more beautiful appeared pushing through the crowd, her hair wasn't combed and she wasn't wearing makeup, although she didn't need it. "Where's Charlie?" she demanded, looking around like he might be hiding, I glanced at Chiron like what's going on. The old centaur cleared his throat; "Silena, my dear, let's talk about this at the Big House-" "No," she muttered. "No. No." she started to cry, and the rest of us stood around, too stunned to speak. So I decided to help, getting up I wraped my arms around her."I just lost my wife recently she was the one person I knew was my true love so if you ever need someone to talk to i'll be there for you" I said. Finally Clarisse as someone called her from the Ares cabin came forward. I removed my arms so she could put her arm around Silena. Clarisse was dressed in bloodred combat armor, her brown hair tucked into a bandana. She was as big and beefy as a rugby player, with a permanent scowl on her face, but she spoke gently to Silena. "Come on, girl," she said. "Let's get to the Big House. I'll make you some hot chocolate." Everyone turned and wandered off in twos and threes, heading back to the cabins. Nobody was excited to see me now. Only yamato look alike and Chiron stayed behind, Chiron put a hand on my shoulder. Could you please tell us who you are?" "My names Percy and you might want to gather everyone important sine I don't like to repeat myself" I stated.

Chiron gazed down at the valley. "We must call a war council immediately, to discuss this spy, and other matters."

"One more thing." I took a deep breath. "When I talked to my mother, he said to tell you I need to know the prophecy." Your mother? The blond girl asked, a woman named Sally Jackson. Chiron's shoulders sagged, but he didn't look surprised. "I've dreaded this day, very well Annabeth; we will show Percy the truth-all of it. Let's go to the attic." Annabeth said. A ladder ledup from the top of the staircase and I wondered how Chiron was going to get up there, being half horse and all, but he didn't try."You know where it is," he told Annabeth "Bring it down, please,"Annabeth nodded. "Come on, Percy." The sun was setting outside, so the attic was darker and creepy, old hero trophies were slacked everywhere-dented shields, pickled heads in jars from various monsters, a pair of fuzzy dice on a bronze plaque that read: STOLEN FROM CHRYSAOR'S HONDA CIVIC, BY GUS, SON OF HERMES, 1988

I picked up a curved bronze sword so badly bent it looked like the letter M. I could still see green stains on the metal from the magical poison that used to cover it. The tag was dated last summer. It read: Scimitar of Kampê, destroyed in the Battle of the Labyrinth. "I remember Briares throwing those boulders?" Annabeth said. Sounds like you've had some battle expierence,Annabeth gave me a grudging smile. We locked eyes. I thought of how different my life would've been if I staied in this world. She cleared her throat and looked away. "Prophecy." "Right," I put down the scimitar; "Prophecy." We walked over to the window. On a three-legged stool sat the shriveled female mummy in a tie-dyed dress. Tufts of black hair clung to her skull. Glassy eyes stared out of her leathery face. Just looking at her made my skin crawl. "What is this thing" I asked, "she's the oracle" Annabeth said,"if you wanted to leave camp during the summer, it used to be you had to come up here to get a quest. This summer, that rule had been tossed." Campers left all the time on combat missions we had no choice if we wanted to stop Kronos.

"What aren't you telling me annabeth who's Kronos and what's this war" about I demanded Annabeth started to say something, and then apparently changed her mind. "Let's just do our job and get out of here." "So what now?" I stated not likeing this, Annabeth approached the mummy and held out her palms. "O Oracle, the time is at hand I ask for the Great Prophecy."

I braced myself, but the mummy didn't move. Instead, Annabeth approached and unclasped one of its necklaces. When Annabeth turned toward me, she was holding leather pouch-like a Native American medicine pouch on a cord braided with feathers. She opened the bag and took out a roll of parchment no bigger than her pinky. "Believe me, Percy, I read this when I was ten years old, and I still have nightmares about it" Annabeth said. So I killed a guy at age 6 and was a part of alot of blood sheds so I Don't care let me read it now" Im stated.

"Downstairs at the war council," Annabeth said. "Not in front of . . . you know." I looked at the glassy eyes of the Oracle, and I decided not to argue. We headed downstairs to join the others I didn't know it then, but it would be the last time I ever visited the attic untill that faithful night. The senior counselors had gathered around a Ping-Pong table. Don't ask me why, but a rec room had become the camp's informal headquarters for war councils. When Annabeth, Chiron, and I came in, though, it looked more like a shouting match. Clarisse was still in full battle gear. Her electric spear was strapped to her back. She had her boar-shaped helmet under one arm and a knife at her belt; she was in the midst of yelling at Michael Yew, the new head counselor for Apollo, which looked kind of funny since Clarisse was a foot taller. Michael had taken over the Apollo cabin after Lee Fletcher died in battle last summer. Michael stood four feet six, with another two feet of attitude. Only reason I knew that was Annabeth told me some little facts, He reminded me of a ferret, with a pointy nose and scrunched-up features-either because he scowled so much or because he spent too much time looking down the shaft of an arrow.

"It's our loot!" he yelled, standing on his tiptoes so he could get in Clarisse's face. "If you don't like it, you can kiss my quiver!" Around the table, people were trying not to laugh-the Stoll brothers, Pollux from the Dionysus cabin, Katie Gardner from Demeter. Even Jake Mason, the hastily appointed new counselor from Hephaestus, managed a faint smile. Only Silena Beauregard didn't pay any attention. She sat beside Clarisse and stared vacantly at the Ping-Pong net. Her eyes were red and puffy. A cup of hot chocolate sat untouched in front of her. It seemed unfair that she had to be here. I couldn't believe Clarisse and Michael standing over her, arguing about something as stupid as loot, when she'd just lost Beckendorf.

"STOP IT!" I yelled. "What are you guys doing?" Clarisse glowered at me. "Tell Michael not to be a selfish jerk,""Oh, that's perfect, coming from you," Michael said. "The only reason I'm here is to support Silena!" Clarisse shouted. "Otherwise I'd be back in my cabin." "What are you talking about?" I demanded, Pollux cleared his throat "Clarisse has refused to speak to any of us, until her, um, issue is resolved. She hasn't spoken for three days." "It's been wonderful," Travis Stoll said wistfully. "What issue?" I asked, Clarisse turned to Chiron "you're in charge, right? Does my cabin get what we want or not?" Chiron shuffled his hooves. "My dear, as I've already explained, Michael is correct. Apollo's cabin has the best claim besides, we have more important matters-" "Sure," Clarisse snapped. "Always more important matters than what Ares needs we're just supposed to show up and light when you need us, and not complain!" "That would be nice," Connor Stoll muttered.

Clarisse gripped her knife. "Maybe I should ask Mr. D-" "As you know," Chiron interrupted, his tone slightly angry now, "our director, Dionysus, is busy with the war he can't be bothered with this.""I see," Clarisse said. "And the senior counselors? Are any of you going to side with me?" Nobody was smiling now none of them met Clarisse's eyes. "Fine." Clarisse turned to Silena. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get into this when you've just lost . . . Anyway, I apologize. To you. Nobody else." Silena didn't seem to register her words so Clarisse threw her knife on the Ping-Pong table. "All of you can fight this war without Ares until I get satisfaction, no one in my cabin is lifting a finger to help. Have fun dying." The counselors were all too stunned to say anything as Clarisse stormed out of the room."Agrh you all are acting like studied acadamy runts" I yeild getting mad. Michael Yew said, "Good riddance","Are you kidding?" Katie Gardner protested. "This is a disaster!" "She can't be serious," Travis said. "Can she", what are you talking about Annabeth asked?

Chiron sighed. "Her pride has been wounded she'll calm down eventually." But he didn't sound convinced. I wanted to ask what the heck Clarisse was so mad about, but I looked at Annabeth and she mouthed the words I'll tell you later. "Now," Chiron continued, "if you please, counselors. Percy our new found friend has brought something I think you should hear, Percy-the Great Prophecy." "You do know I also have no idea what's going on here" I said as Annabeth handed me the parchment. It felt dry and old, and my fingers fumbled with the string. I uncurled the paper, trying not to rip it, and began to read:

"A half-blood of the eldest dogs . . .","Er, Percy?" Annabeth interrupted. "That's gods. Not dogs." "I have been living in a place that only wrote in japanses be glad I can speak english and read this" I said alittle annoied at her.

A half~blood of the eldest gods shall reach sixteen against all odds

And see the world in endless sleep,

The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap."

A single choice shall end his days.

Olympus to preserve or raze.

The room was silent. Finally Connor Stoll said, "Raise is good, isn't it?" "Not raise,"Silena said, her voice was hollow, but I was startled to hear her speak at all. "R-a-z-e means destroy", "Obliterate," Annabeth said "Annihilate. Turn to rubble." "Got that thanks but I don't see how this has anythig to do with me" I stated, everybody was looking at me-with concern, or pity, or maybe a little fear. Chiron closed his eyes as if he were saying a prayer; in horse form, his head almost brushed the lights in the rec room. "You see now, Percy, Chiron started gazing at me sadly. "Percy," Annabeth said. "Prophecies always have double meanings and we have an idea who you godly parent is. Yeah my dad's Poseidan and i'm geussing he's the eldest god. He's one Cjiron said, and if your his son and your almost sixteen than the prophecie is yours.

"Let's move on," I said, "Indeed we also got other problems we've got a spy" Annabeth stated. Michael Yew scowled. "A spy?"

Silena started to cry again, and Annabeth put an arm around her shoulders that gave me some suspitons. "Well," Connor Stoll said uncomfortably, "we've suspected there might a spy for years, right? Somebody kept passing information to Luke-like the location of the Golden Fleece a couple of years ago it must be somebody who knew him well." Maybe subconsciously, he glanced at Annabeth. She'd known Luke better than anyone, of course, but Connor looked away quickly.

"Um, I mean, it could be anybody." "Yes." Katie Gardner frowned at the Stoll brothers she seemed to disliked them ever since they'd decorated the grass roof of the Demeter cabin with chocolate Easter bunnies from what I heared. "Like one of Luke's siblings."Travis and Connor both started arguing with her. "Stop!" Silena banged the table so hard her hot chocolate spilled. "Charlie's dead and . . . and you're all arguing like little kids!" She put her head down and began to sob. Hot chocolate trickled off the Ping-Pong table and everybody looked ashamed. "She's right," Pollux said at last. "Accusing each other doesn't help we need to keep our eyes open for a silver necklace with a scythe charm if Kronos had one, the spy probably does too." Michael Yew grunted. "We need to find this spy before we plan our next operation blowing up the Princess Andromeda won't stop Kronos forever." "No indeed," Chiron said "in fact his next assault is already on the way."

"Tell me what's happened," I said. Chiron picked up a bronze goblet from the snack table. He tossed water onto the hot plate where we usually melted nacho cheese. Steam billowed up, making a rainbow in the fluorescent lights. Chiron fished a golden drachma out of his pouch, tossed it through the mist, and muttered, "O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show us the threat." The mist shimmered. I saw the image of a smoldering volcano-Mount as I watched, the side of the mountain exploded. Fire, ash, and lava rolled out. A newscaster's voice was saying "-even larger than last year's eruption, and geologists warn that the mountain may not be done." The mountain tore itself apart, collapsing inward, and an enormous form rose out of the smoke and lava like it was emerging from a manhole. I hoped the Mist would keep the humans from seeing it clearly, because what I saw would've caused panic and riots across the entire United States.

The giant was bigger than anything I'd ever encountered even my sharingan eyes couldn't make out its exact form through the ash and fire, but it was vaguely humanoid and so huge it could've used the Chrysler Building as a baseball bat. The mountain shook with a horrible rumbling, as if the monster were laughing. "Typhon"The most horrible monster of all, the biggest single threat the gods ever faced someone said. He has been freed from under the mountain at last but this scene is from two days ago. Here is what is happening today." Chiron waved his hand and the image changed. I saw a bank of storm clouds rolling across the Midwest plains. Lightning flickered. Lines of tornadoes destroyed everything in their path-ripping up houses and trailers, tossing cars around like Matchbox toys. "Monumental floods," an announcer was saying. "Five states declared disaster areas as the freak storm system sweeps east, continuing its path of destruction." The cameras zoomed in on a column of storm bearing down on some Midwest city.

I couldn't tell which one. Inside the storm I could see the giant-just small glimpses of his true form: a smoky arm, a dark clawed hand the size of a city block. His angry roar rolled across the plains like a nuclear blast. Other smaller forms darted through the clouds, circling the monster. I saw flashes of light, and I realized the giant was trying to swat them. I squinted and thought I saw a golden chariot flying into the blackness. Then some kind of huge bird-a monstrous owl-dived in to attack the giant. "Are those . . . the gods?" I asked, "yes, Percy," Chiron said. "They have been fighting him for days now, trying to slow him down. But Typhon is marching forward-toward New York. Toward Olympus." Most of the Olympians are there . . . except your father, who has a war of his own to fight." "Who's guarding Olympus?" I asked thinking no one would leave that important place alone. Connor Stoll shook his head. "If Typhon gets to New York, it won't matter who's guarding Olympus." "It's a trick," I said "we have to warn the gods something else is going to happen." Chiron looked at me gravely. "Something worse than Typhon? I hope not." Listen during the third great shinobi war Iwa used the same trick

so we have to defend Olympus," I insisted. "Kronos has another attack planned." "He did," Travis Stoll reminded me "but we sunk his ship." Everyone was looking at me. They wanted some good news. They wanted to believe that at least I'd given them a little bit of hope.

But I wasn't going to say infront of Silena that her boyfriend had sacrificed himself for that mission. "From what iv'e learns about his world I may be the best chance you got" I said not so sure. According to the ancient prophecy, I was going to die when I turned sixteen-which happened to be in five days, the exact same time Typhon was supposed to hit New York. So who is this guy Conner asked, I'm Percuse Jackson Uzumaki Uchiha Anbu of konoha. I was a member of the Third great shinobi war and the Kiri civial war were I was given the name Mizu no kami. What does that mean Michel asked, God of water a title given to the one person with an amazing control of water. I killed a guy at age six and many more after that and I loved only one woman will a burninng sinsation many of you will never understand that's who I am Percy concluded leaving. "Well," Chiron said, "I think that's enough for one night the war council adjourned.

Sorry if the grammar, words, and format stinks I was in a rush to get this out, please review.


End file.
